I bare a Charmed Life
by Alyx Reed
Summary: On a dark, rainy day, what will Morgan possibly think of to entertain himself? Short one shot. Established Reid/Morgan. Rating for safety.


On a quiet Sunday afternoon, Morgan and Reid decided to spend the day relaxing at home. It was raining heavily outside, leaving a lack of motivation in the air of the apartment. Morgan sat on the couch with his legs crossed on the coffee table, clicking away on his laptop. Reid sat beside him on the chair, leaning under a small table top lamp as he read one of his novels.

The room was silent until Morgan cleared his throat in an uncharacteristic way, successfully gaining Reid's attention. "Can I help you?" The blonde asked, removing his glasses and folding them on top of the open novel resting in his lap.

Morgan grinned, "Why yes, you can." He glanced back to the screen of his laptop before reading out loud, "But I am constant as the northern star, of whose true-fixed and rested quality, there is no fellow in the firmament."

Reid tilted his head to the side with confusion, "Why are you reading Julius Caesar to me?"

"Because, Boy Genius, this is a test."

Reid's confused expression turned to that of excitement. He adjusted in his chair, allowing his eyebrows to rise and fall as he watched Morgan closely. What sort of test could Morgan have in mind? The older male continued on with another quote, "Show his eyes, and grieve his heart; Come like shadows, so depart!"

"Macbeth. Too easy," Reid replied confidently.

Morgan gave Reid a look, "Come on now, Pretty Boy. You're going to have to give me more than just that."

"More than just wha- Oh!" Clarity filled Reid's eyes as he smiled to Morgan, "Ah... that's from the fourth act... First scene I believe."

"That's more like it," Morgan encouraged, scrolling through the list for another quote.

"This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."

Reid thought for a moment, "Romeo and Juliet... Second act and... second scene?"

Morgan grinned at Reid, "Aaaand?" He pressed, watching as Reid closed his eyes. The younger male mentally scanned over the lines in his mind before his eyes sprung back open, "Lines 127 and 128!"

"How in the Hell?" Morgan asked, his grin widening to his one of a kind smile.

Reid blushed lightly, shrugging his shoulders, "I can just see the words. Like I'm holding the book and reading it."

Morgan shook his head, "You never fail to amaze me Kid, not a single time."

Reid laced his own fingers together, eyes full of curiosity as Morgan seemed perplexed by the next quote his eyes landed on. "What is it?" He finally asked.

"I'm not sure how to take this one," Morgan admitted, pausing for a moment, "It's from a Midsummer Night's Dream."

Reid smiled, "That's one of his popular comedies, this should be interesting." The male leaned back in his chair, "But go on."

Morgan's eyes widened for a moment and then he began, "Okay then... Oh wall, full often hast thou heard my... moans?" He chuckled, glancing over to Reid.

Reid nodded his head, unable to stifle his laughter, "Keep going, it gets better!"

"The quote ends there," Morgan explained, closing the screen of his laptop, "Why don't you finish it for me?"

Reid stood from his chair, neatly leaving behind his book and glasses. He moved the laptop to the coffee table before laying on the couch and positioning his head in Morgan's lap. Another grin crossed his lips before he recited, "Oh wall, full often hast thou heard my moans. For parting my fair Pyramus and me! My cherry lips have often... kissed thy stones." Reid burst into laughter at the mortified look on Morgan's face.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Reid nodded his head quickly, using his hand to suppress more giggling. This in turn had Morgan laughing as well, "And they teach this crap in school?"

"Yeah and think about it, I was ten or so," Reid retorted, leading to more laughter from the couple.

"By the way, that was the fifth and final act of A Midsummer Night's Dream. It was from the first scene, lines-"

Morgan leaned down, connecting his lips with Reid's in a gentle kiss. He smiled when they parted, running his fingers through the younger male's hair, "182 to 184."


End file.
